newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry
Jerry, is a flash cartoon created by Max Gilardi (HotDiggedyDemon). The cartoon centers around Jerry Johnson who is, as described by his father, a "Poetry-writing pansy." Jerry's extremely stressful life is portrayed in a series of rapidly accelerating depictions of his daily routine, which changes due to certain conflicts the character is faced with throughout the cartoon. His daily routine includes: waking up, taking a shower, eating, going to work, and working. Some minor changes in the routine include raising his baby, engaging in sexual intercourse, getting robbed, and getting pulled over for driving under the influence of alcohol. Plot The story begins with the main character Jerry Johnson becoming somewhat enthusiastic for the days to come upon looking at the moon. Jerry goes about his daily routine for several days before we see him interact with one of his love interests, Jackie. Jackie and Jerry are then seen kissing on Jerry's bed. However, this abruptly ends when Jackie slaps Jerry for groping her breast in an attempt to seduce her. Jerry continues his daily routine several more times until Jackie is again kissing him in his bed. This time Jerry and Jackie engage in intercourse. The following morning Jackie, still sleeping in Jerry's bed, refuses to awake giving her the opportunity to later steal some money out of Jerry's wallet. Again Jerry's routine continues several times. Jerry undertakes sexual intercourse, using contraception, with an unnamed female. She also steals money from Jerry's wallet before leaving. After several days Jerry is seen pulled over by a cop for drunk driving. He gulps down the rest of his beer before proceeding with the tests. The following day he is seen taking the bus to work due to his license being revoked. Jerry continues with this routine for a while before his license is reinstated. We see Jerry's routine flash by some more until Jerry is interrupted by the doorbell while he is watching television. Upon answering the door we discover that it is Jackie at the door. Jerry accepts her into his house where he has sex with her again. Just as last time, Jackie steals money out of Jerry's wallet before leaving. Jerry continues his routine for some time until he is interrupted by the doorbell again. This time we see the unnamed female angrily holding a crying infant in her arms. Jerry's routine continues now altered to include the wailing baby in his arms. The routine continues to flash across the screen going faster each time building suspense. The routine abruptly stops revealing that Jerry has hanged himself after all the stress he had endured. The cartoon ends with a note saying "Well that WAS Jerry, anyway." We get one final shot at the end showing Jerry screaming as he burns in Hell for committing suicide. Timeline Jerry and the Closet Jerry: The End Jerry Jackie Junior Prequels Jerry and The Closet is a prequel to Jerry and Jerry: The End and is the second cartoon in the trilogy. It was released on Newgrounds on 10/5/2008. It stars Jerry at the age of 5 and shows how traumatizing his childhood was. Another prequel to Jerry is Jerry: The End which features the events foreshadowed to take place the morning after the events in Jerry and The Closet. The main focus of this episode in the trilogy is on Jerry's mother. This episode was released on Newgrounds on 11/01/2009. Spin-offs Two spin-offs were released, based on some of the characters of the Jerry Trilogy. The first of which was Jackie. This cartoon was a parallel to Jerry and it followed the story of Jackie, one of the women whom Jerry had a relationship with. The other Spin-off is Junior which follows the story of Junior, Jerry's son, after the death of his father and his mother's abandonment of him. Reception Jerry was one of the better received movies of 2007. As of January 2012, it has over half a million views and an average review of 9.3/10. In addition to its Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice awards, it was voted the best movie of June 2007, over other popular animations such as Zelda: Heart for the Hero.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/732554 This made it eligible for the 2007 Tank Awards.http://www.newgrounds.com/awards2007.html Jerry is also featured in the Flash Portal History collection. Trivia *Jerry's drivers license reveals that he is 26 years old. *Jerry's license expires on 18-08-11. *This is the only episode in the series (including spin-offs) that Jerry's father does not appear in. *Jerry eats Quisp breakfast cereal every morning. *Jerry is never shown brushing his teeth. *According to the clock in the kitchen Jerry eats breakfast at roughly 7:56 A.M. *The same Old lady buying groceries when Jerry meets Jackie can be seen riding the bus later in the cartoon. *Jackie steals $80 from Jerry twice, giving her a total of $160. The unnamed female also takes $80. So in total Jerry was robbed of $240! *The license reinstatement paper has the Beer prayer printed on it three times. *When Jerry is hanged, the alarm clock is at 6:00 A.M. yet the alarm isn't going off. *Junior (the baby) appears in every episode including spin-offs except Jerry and the Closet. View it here Category:Flash cartoons Category:Flash series Category:Dramatic Movies